For The First Time
by Leananelle
Summary: Updated! A Sorato-Michi Songfic... Warning! The last episode had been posted be sure to read it coz you'll only see it a month from now....
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is not really a novel.. it is suppose to be a book but my cousin told me to put it here, so have fun reading… and by the way its not yet finish. Please review me on any comments and what so ever.

For The First Time

Chapter One 

    Loud sounds from Taichi's Honda civic car made Sora jump from where she was eating her breakfast. At that signal, she drained her full glass of orange juice and pick a piece of bread. 

    " Mom, I've better get going " she called. Without waiting fr a reply she quickly picks her backpack and went straight to the main door of their house.

    Outside, Yamato and Taichi is discussing about the up coming JS prom.

    " So, Yamato. Have you ask anyone to be your date at the JS prom? " ask Taichi, while changing the frequency of his radio car.

    " No, I haven't asked anyone yet but I do have some girls in mind that I might invite. How about you? " he asks back.

    " I don't have one either. I might invite Sora though "

    As he heard that name, Yamato laugh out loud.

Sora the secretary of the student council's club and the editor-in-chief of their school's paper "The Anchor" has been their friend since childhood. She, Mimi, Taichi and Yamato was bond because of some incident years ago. Their unbreakable friendship and unity had made them popular and well known in their school. They are also engage to a different clubs and organization at Odaiba High. 

" What's so funny about that? " said Taichi with a little angry tone in his voice.

" No offence Tai but do you honestly think that Sora will accept your invitation? I mean, you may be handsome and one of the popular guys in school, but your inviting the most serious, very wise and not-into-a-date kind a girl " explained Yamato, happiness was still evident in his eyes. " Besides have you ever heard someone about Sora's accepting even a friendly date? That girl only thinks books and computers "

" Okay, I get what you mean but there's no harm in trying besides I want to date someone like of Sora for a change "

" Then, good luck on what are you about to do. But don't tell me I didn't warn you, I honestly think your wasting your time " said Yamato, closing the subject when he saw Sora approach the vehicle.

" Hey Sora, do you have anything to do after this " Mimi asked after clipping the last announcement to the students councils billboard.

" Ahm... let me look at my schedule first" opening her planner " Nope, I don't have one. Thank God! " she exclaimed with a relief.

" That's great! You can accompany me to the mall then " 

" But Mimi.. I have to go home and... " 

" No buts my friend. I know that this is all the time you may have left, you couldn't get out of that silly scheduling and arranging of this and that event" she said with an irritant tone   

" Not that I blame you, I'm happy about this, there's so much activity going on. But you must think of yourself from time to time. Look at you, I bet that you haven't seen the department store for sometime now " Mimi wondered after emphasizing her simple pink blouse and black slacks.

" Well, I think it's been a month now since I went out "

" What?! " Mimi said, horrified " My goodness, Are you sick or something? I can't imagine myself stuck for a month in our house, only the books and papers at my side. I would go old quickly "

" As if I have any choice on that. Besides I want to finish this event as soon as possible " explained Sora while closing the glass door of the billboard.

" My sweet friend, you're working to hard. I think you deserve to have a glass of iced cold tea. Come on, I know a great place to have just that " encourage Mimi while putting her left arm across Sora's shoulder. Guiding her hurriedly to get out of the school's premises.

Sora can't believe her eyes, as she looked herself in front of the mirror, on one of the store that sells gowns.

" Its perfect! That's the one you should buy " said Mimi with an exciting tone.

" But Mimi, It's to.. it's to...exposed! I mean.. my God! I can't even wear a bra on this kind of dress " Sora said with an horrified tone.

The gown she wore was a shade of electric blue. Tiny beads and pearls was carefully engrave on it. Giving the gown a twinkling reflection as she moves. Even though it's back has only a thin straps to close it, yet it gives her a very elegant look.

" What do you mean exposed you only have to show a little portion of your skin. Besides it has a built in bra and it looks good on you " 

" But.. but " Sora said hesitantly.

" Oh, don't be such a wiz. It looks nice on you and the prize is not that bad "

" Yah right, one hundred and fifty dollar is not so bad for you, well it is for me. That's sums my one week allowance "

" If that's all your problem, I can lend you some money. But you have to got that dress " Mimi insist, then called the nearby saleslady,

" Ahm, Miss.. we will take this one "

" Okay, here let me help you pack it "

" Thank you " Mimi said gratefully to the saleslady then turns her attention to the frowning Sora. 

" I can't win anything with you when it comes to buying a dress, wont I? " Sora said as Mimi nodded " Oh, well.. just like they all say, JS prom only happens once in our lifetime. Why not enjoy it! "

" You got that right. Now lets have some snack. I'm starving! "               

Yamato hit the last string of his electric guitar. Giving their latest song a very beautiful ending.

A round of applause was heard after that. Making him smile happily.

" That's wonderful, Yamato " said their music director teacher. " A little more practice and that would be a hit in the up coming musical competition "

" Thanks, direct " 

" Now why don't all of you take some time off? We will practice again tomorrow same time and same place " dismiss the teacher.

" All right " said the other members of the band, and then they all hurriedly went to their lockers rooms.

" Hay... they are really good " said one of the girls from the nearby bleacher. 

" Yah, and especially Yamato. Do you think he already has a date this JS prom? "

" Maybe, but I really wish he haven't had one yet "

" Me too "

" Your very fortunate if a guy like him invite you to the JS. How I wish I would be that one "

" Your dreaming girl. Guys like him don't invite a simple girl like us. Besides rumor said that he will going to invite Mimi Tachikawa "

" You mean the beautiful and very fashionable cheerleader of the cheerleader's club "

" Yup "

" I heard that the two have an very especial relationship going on "

" Well who's to know.. but I think they're perfect match for each other "

" Yah, I think so to "   

Yamato's shook his head as he heard the conversation those girls was having while passing thru them. 

" Is that true " said Kenji, their drummer.

" What about? "

" You know. The one that you and Miss Fashionable has a relationship "

" Mimi! Oh, come on Ken. Mimi and I are just friends. There's nothing especial between us "

" Your telling me that it didn't enter your mind about having a relationship with her? " he said, unbelieving when Yamato nod.

" Boy, your crazy man. Why not have one with her. You're the luckiest guy in the entire campus if that happens "

" I don't like to enter into some kind of relationship right now, Ken "

" You're losing a great opportunity which only happens once in a lifetime " 

" Well, it's mine to lose " Yamato insisted.

" Oh, well. You're right about that " closing the subject as they enter the locker's rooms.

Taichi watch as the beautiful and sexy cheerleaders do their moves while reciting their cheers.

After an hour later, one of the girls whom left him the note he found on his looker come to him.

" I'm surprise to be receiving a note saying that 'I needed to talk to you, urgently' from a very popular leader of the cheerleader's club. So what can I do for you, madam? " tease Taichi as Mimi happily smiles to him.

" Does our practice look so very boring to you that you wanted this meeting of ours ended by getting-into-the-point question? Or it's only me who doesn't look nice to you? " Mimi teases back.

" Are you kidding? Your practice is perfect! I've enjoyed watching. Well as for you.. " he trailed off, quickly scanned her very sexy and very revealing cheerleaders uniform. " Does anyone have the nerve to tell you that you don't look nice in all of the cloths you wear? Because if they do, you just tell me and I'll punch them to the nose for you "

Soft laughter of Mimi's voice rise to the air. Making people turn to them.

" Your such a big tease, Taichi. No wonder girls like to go and hang around you all the time. Anyway, let's go some place to talk privately. What am I about to tell you is very important to me and I don't want to everyone hearing it "

" Alright, why don't we go to the Joe T's Restaurant? We can talk privately there and have some snack as well "

" Great! So come on then... " said Mimi happily, grab Taichi's left hand and went to the said place.

Late that afternoon, as the people leave the campus ground. A certain figure was slowly walking to the locker's room. Taking each step carefully as to not making a slightest sound.

When that figure finally reaches one of the locker's door, it quickly makes a move and hurriedly went out.

" Hey, Mimi. Wait for me.. " Sora shouted as she run to Mimi's side.

" Where were you? I've been looking all over for you " 

" I'm sorry about that. I just had to finish something very important "

" Yah, right. As if there's something new. Besides you're always finishing something. Anyway, so are you ready or do you have something to do again.. "

" No, I don't have plans but where to? "

" It's a surprise. You just have to wait and see "

" I have a very bad feeling about this " Sora said suspiciously.

Mimi just laughs on that remark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

    " Here, wear this " said Mimi, as she gave a red spaghetti strapped dress at Sora.

    " But Mimi, this dress is to short and fit. I'll look like a twisted marshmallow if I wear this " Sora exclaimed.

    " Oh, come on Sora. Don't give me that crap, again. You promised. So much for making a promise that doesn't intending on keeping " Mimi said disappointedly.

    " O.. hoh right. Fine, you win but this is the last time I'll make a deal with you. If I only knew you were planning to set me a date, I would have never succumb to your dare " 

    " Don't worry. It will be wonderful. I promise you that. I made sure that the guy you've dating is not just handsome but smart as well " said Mimi, happily

    " I hope your telling the truth, Miss Tachikawa. Because if not, I'll leave that guy and went straight home " Sora warned.

    " Don't worry. After this date, you will going to come to me and beg for more " Mimi said with a soft giggled as Sora started to change in the ladies room at the Enchanted Kingdom.

    " I hope we did the right thing " Mimi said worriedly as she watches Sora and Jeff from afar.

Two firm hands touch her shoulder. Turn it around so that she came face to face to Taichi's concerned face.

" Mimi... " whispered Taichi while separating her soft and fragrant hair, puts it in each of her earlobe. " We did the right thing. Don't worry so much about her. She's smart and can handle herself "

" But this is her first date and... "

Taichi's two fingers silence her as he look deeply into her jaded eyes.

" Mimi, stop worrying. You don't want to have crinkles do you? Besides what will you think if one of our schoolmates finds you with this kind of face? From the famous Miss Fashionable, you would become Miss Worried Face " Taichi tease, eyes sparkling with amusement.

" Oh, Taichi! How can you make me smile even though I'm filled with worry? " Mimi smiles happily

" One of my very especial and unique talent, I guess. Besides I think it's in the genes "

Both of them laugh on that.

After an hour listening to Jeff's endless praises to himself, Sora decided to stop walking. While her date continued on chatting as if nothing matters. Not noticing Sora who was making a left turn to the alley. When Sora finally lost Jeff, she started to run to the exit.

    But something hard and solid blocks her way. Making her off balance. As she awaits for her fall... two strong and very firm arms rap around her waist. Delaying her fall.

     A gratefully smile was in her lips when she slowly lifts her eyes to the owner of the arms that held her.

    " Thank you- " she suddenly stops. Feels her heart beat go faster. A light blush was in her cheeks. 

    " Yamato! " she exclaimed.

    " Sora..." Yamato said softly. Look deeply into her eyes and then down into her red lips.        

    Thousands of electrifying sensation runs thru Sora's skin as she watch Yamato gazed her lips. Making her feel warm all over. She suddenly became aware of how their body crust, how their legs enfold to one another.

    " Ehem... will the both of you continue on staring after we have passed thru you. You're blocking the way " said someone from Yamato's back that bring them both to reality.

    They abruptly withdraw their hold. As people pass. Sora remains her head lower. She feels like shrinking. How can she forgets herself. To think that they're in the public place. What will Yamato would think of her action?

    She secretly look into his direction. A smile was in his face. His eyes, the color of the sky, were bright. As if there's something he saw that others haven't seen. 

    Suddenly he turns his gaze to her. Caught by staring too much, another blush flows into her cheeks.

    ' My God! I feel like a stupid fool. Blushing like an immature girl caught staring to her crush ' at that thought, she regains her confidence. Lift her head high and look straight to him.

    ' Who do he think himself anyway. He's just a plain ordinary guy. There's nothing especial about him '

    A grin was slowly spreading into Yamato's lips. As if he has read her mind. 

     Her heart almost flipped from her ribcage as she stares at his red smiling lips. 

    " Sora, what are you doing here? " Yamato asked as he surveys the red spaghetti strap dress Sora wore.

    Yamato never thought that she would look more beautiful. The dress she wore was made to a man's gazed, as it reviles her sexy curves. He's blood was starting to warm up. He's body reacting quickly.

    " Ahm... I well... what I mean was... " she said, not thinking straight. As if her mind just fades, as Yamato continue looking.

    ' Stop staring! ' she said silently. ' Do you know that I can't breath when you're looking at me like that ' 

    Sensing her discomfort, Yamato stop his assessment. Tells his body to stop responding too as he look into her eye.

    " Yes? " he asked waiting for an answer.

    " I have a date " she said quickly.

    " Really, with whom? " he said shocked.

    " Do you now Jeff Daniels? I think he is in the football team "

    " And where is he? "

    " I left him. He's too much hot air in his mind no wonder we didn't float to the sky. He never stop praising himself as we start talking. That guy is so boastful! " she exclaimed with a disgusted tone.

    Yamato laugh happily.

    " We have the same opinion. That's what I told Taichi when I meet the guy "

    " Oh, Taichi! Now I get it. Mimi contracted Taichi to find me a date. Those two are going to pay for this. This is the worst day of my entire life! "

    " Don't feel so bad, Sora. If you want I can replace Jeff and be your date instead? I promised not to be like him and reduce on what I would say about myself " encourage Yamato.

    " As if there is something new you can tell me about yourself. Why, you just stand by the alley full of girls and you will know about Mr. Yamato Ishida's personal and social life. They love to talk about you "

    " Well, I can't blame them you know. I'm just one irresistible guy " he tease

    " Yah, right " Sora said teases back.

    " So, shall we? "

    " Oh okay, might as well put this dress into a useful means "

    " That's wonderful! Come on lets go then... " Yamato replied excitingly and went to get a ticket for all of the rides.

    That night after Yamato takes her home, Sora hasn't been able to sleep.

    Remembering the day they spent and how her heart filled with happiness. Right from where she sits writing her diary about that event, she can still feel herself floating.

A light feeling that was so new and rare to her. As if she can now conquer the world. But questions still haunts her mind. Questions that she cannot answer alone. But how can she ask him about this? She doesn't know the true feelings of Yamato over hers? Besides there are lots of girls around him, beautiful, sexy, famous and rich, it's a miracle he would even glance at me. 

    She, the simple, head of the schools paper, secretary of the student council, who doesn't have a slightest appeal to guy like him.

    While Sora thinks about that, Yamato was in his bathroom. Taking a very cold shower.

    He hasn't stop picturing Sora's beautiful and sexy body until this hour. The reaction his body making was a shock to him. He always considers her a very plain girl. That's why he didn't really look at her in anyway. Other than that he also respect their friendship. But something very strange happened to him. As if a feeling to capture, protect and enhance that beauty was on him.

    Damn, him! He should not feel this way. This is wrong! He's endangering their lasting friendship. He has no right, no right at all.

    Disgusted with himself, he quickly gets out of the bathroom and change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

    " Taichi, Taichi, Taichi " loud shouts from the footballs looker room can be heard.

    " Oh, shut up guys! I wont do it! "

    " Don't be such a chicken Taichi. All you have to do is invite her to the JS, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that " said Jeff.

    " He's right Tai " replied the other teammate.

    " Come on, Mr. Yagami. Don't be such a coward "

    " Fine. If that's what you want, I'll do it " he said irritatingly 

    " Yessss!!! " yelled as they tap Taichi's back.

    " Hey, Yamato. You're doing it wrong "

a voice said making him return his attention to their practice.

    " Oh, I'm sorry about that "

    " Your mind seems to be elsewhere, my friend. Is there a problem? A girl? " asked Kenji.

    Yamato's eyes widen as Ken laugh. 

He's been thinking about a girl. A certain girl who have been in his mind this pass few days now.                      

    " It is really hard to be as famous as handsome like you. You will always have a problem regarding a girl's affection. So, who's the lucky girl? Miss Tachikawa? " tease Ken.

    " Get real, Ken. Mimi has nothing to do with this "

    " Then who's the girl? "

    " It's none of your concern and business. Now why don't we start practicing again? "

    " If you say so, Mr. Secret. Besides I would know it even if you wouldn't tell me "

    At widening of Yamato's eyes made Kenji stop he's teasing.

    After an hour of practicing, Yamato and he's band start to get change in their looker's room.

    As Yamato opens his looker's door a white envelop came flying to the ground. He picks it up and start reading the outside written word.

    ' Yamato Ishida ' the envelope reads. Thinking that it came from one of his avid fans, Yamato start opening it, unfolding the short white paper.

    ' _Somewhere I have traveled,_

_      Far beyond any experience;_

_      Your eyes have their silence..._

_      In the most frail gesture of things,_

_      Which enhance me, that I cannot touch;_

_      Because they are to near...'_

    After reading it twice a frown was in his face. The letter was a strange one. It has no endearment and the sender has not printed her name in the ending of the message.

    Usually, the letter he's receiving has a very sweet endearment. Then an ending, even though sometimes the girl doesn't exposed her name, there is always that part. But this new letter was a very unique one. And instead a message of praises to his looks and how he plays nice, a deeply meaning quotation was written.

    " Another letter from one of your fans, I might say " said Kenji from behind him. " Or does it came from Miss Fashionable "

    " No, it didn't come from her. The sender is a new one. A very strange letter " he said a little worried.

    " That's great! Another new fan. But why aren't you happy about it? "

    " I don't know. There is something about the letter that quite puzzled me. It just seems... Oh, never mind " he said without thinking deeper as he insert the letter into his notebook. " I've better get going. I have something very important to do "

    " You're going to visit the girl which haven't left your mind since last week, are you? " Kenji asked again hoping to make Yamato lose patient and might tell him about the girl.

    " You will not end this, wont you "

    " Nope, so you just gonna have to tell me who's this girl "

    " In your dreams men. I know you to well to say something about this. Besides, until I have confirm my suspicion, I'll make sure the entire campus knows who's this girl " Yamato said happily as he left him with a scorned face.

    Mimi stops combing her hair as she watch Yamato's uncertain figure come closer to her direction.

    " Yamato, what are you doing here? " she asked.

    " Ahm... Mimi, can I ask you something about... ah.. " he said hesitantly, then start looking away.

    " Yes? "

    " Well, I have this ahm... what I mean is... "

    " Yes? "

    " Ah, what I'm trying to say is... "

    " Damn it, Yamato! Will you get to the point! You're starting to irritate me " she said frowning.

    " I'm sorry about that. I guess this is a very bad timing. Anyway, never mind what I just said " he said as he hurriedly left the room. Not hearing Mimi's worried shout while calling his name. 

    ' What a coward fool you are, Mr. Yamato Ishida! ' he said to himself. Your just going to asked, there's nothing wrong with that ' 

    ' But she might have interpret it in a different way ' he defended ' Besides, she might tell her best friend about him asking something about her? What will her friend think? That he's starting to investigate her life style? '

    ' You don't know that ' another voice came to his mind ' Besides, there's nothing wrong in trying. Why don't you just admit it that if you find something you wouldn't like the answer you're gonna have? ' the voice continued.

    " Oh, do shut up! " he said loud enough to everyone hear as he walks to the corridor.

    Whispers from the nearby bench make him aware that he's been talking to himself. Embarrassed of the way he acted he quickly enters a certain room then closes the door hurriedly.

    " Don't tell me you're going to asked me something to, Taichi? " Mimi asked still irritated a few hours after Yamato left.

    " How... how did you know that? " Taichi asked back a bit scared. 

    ' Does she know about the dare he agreed to do? Has someone from his teammate told her about it? '

    " Because Yamato was here a few hours ago. Asking me something but he didn't tell me about it. You're not doing the same, aren't you? "

    " No, actually what I want to asked you is... if just in case you haven't had a date this JS prom... would you like to be my partner? " Taichi said bravely. Knowing full well that he will be rejected. ' Well if it so, at least I tried and the guys will leave me in peace... at last! ' he said to himself.

    Mimi looked deeply into his eyes.

    She could not believe on what she heard.  ' Did Taichi actually invite her? ' she thinks silently.

" Would you repeat that? "

    " I said, if you're still available this JS prom, would you like to be my date "

    Shock at his invitation, she suddenly become frozen. Her heartbeat was beating faster and faster. She cannot breath properly. As if a brick of wall was in the hallow of her throat. Disabled her way of speech and blocking her mind to work.

    " Well, I guess I'm too late. Thanks anyway " Taichi said disappointedly after a few minutes of her not responding.

    As he starts to leave, Mimi's hand made an automatic movement. Gripping his shirt as he turns around.

    Remembering her poised and her manners, Mimi made herself stand straight. Then after clearing her drying throat said...

    " I'm sorry about that, Taichi. I didn't know you would ask me to the JS. Anyway, I'm honored and yes, I'd love to be your date "

she said softly as her face lights up into something most female don't know how to do.

    At that answer, Taichi was now the one who is shocked. He never thought that she would answer him a positive reply. To think that she's the most admired and well invited person in the campus! 

    A feeling of pride and happiness was in his face. As if he has won the most cherished prized every guys grieved to have.

    " That's great! I'll pick you up before seven then? "

    " Yes... "

    " Right! I will be leaving now see you at the 14th "

    " No, wait I have a great idea. Why don't we set Yamato and Sora to be partners at JS? I'll convince Sora while you convince Yamato. That way I don't have to find Sora a date. Besides, Sora trusted Yamato. She would surely agree "                    

    " I'm not sure about Yamato though. He may have asked someone. But I'll try. I'll call you when I get the answer "

    " Okay, I'll be expecting your call " Mimi said towards Taichi's departing figure.

    " Sora... " Yamato said softly to the figure lying restlessly in front of the computer monitor.

    The room he has entered was the school's paper room. Different kinds of papers were all around it. Telling him that the people are busy preparing the next issue. But only the editor-in-chief was in it. Sleeping quietly not noticing that someone has entered her domain.

    He slowly moves forward. Careful not to disturb the sleeping figure. When he's only an inch a way, he took a chair and watch the slow movement of her chest as she breaths.

    A feeling of being watch made Sora awakened from her deep sleep. As she slowly opens her eyes, two azure blue eyes was looking her straight. A soft smile was on his face while he sits comfortably at the nearby chair.

    " Hi, how's your sleep? "

    " Yamato! What are you doing here? " she asked as she look to him and to the door.

    " You left it unlock. And because I don't have a class today, I decided to look after you while you sleep. I don't want someone disturbing you "

    " You shouldn't have " she said a little embarrassed but happy as well.

    " It's my pleasure watching you, Sora " he said thickly.

    Aware of the way he looked at her, Sora starts to rearrange the print outs she has been doing a while ago. Putting it to a folder then starts to clean the room.

    " You're working to hard, Sora. Can anyone do this? " he asked as he starts to help her picking sheets of papers to the floor.

    " My staffs are busy looking for a new story and scoop to the next school paper issue. Besides I can handle this "

    " But still, you must assign this mess to the janitor. This is not an editor's job "

    " Yamato, Mr. Shin is very busy to even handle this small mess. While I have the time and I don't mind cleaning- " she stops as she slipped.

    Abruptly, Yamato was on her side helping her get up from the floor.

    " Are you alright? " he said with a concerned tone

    " Yah, thanks "

    As they stood up, they came face to face with each other. Suddenly, the room becomes empty. Only they're two bodies was visible.

    Sora then becomes aware of her hands lying into Yamato's chest, while his left hand was in her waist and his right was on her shoulder.

    An endless silent filled the room. Only their deep breathing and fast heartbeat can be heard.               

    " Sora... " Yamato whispered.

    " Yamato... " Sora said softly as he watch Yamato look into her drying open mouth.

    Instantly she runs her tongue to it. Making it look more lush and reddish.

    Yamato's self control lost. As he watch her movement. He lowered his head slowly, taking all the time in the world.

    When their lips first touches, thousands of electric volt run thru them. Making Sora shiver with excitement as Yamato turns his blood into a full boil.

    Then at the second touch, both of them relish each other's taste. Yamato deepen his kiss, while Sora clung to him. Her knees lost its strength. Her whole body melted.

    At the softness of her body that clung to him, Yamato tighten his hold. Wanting to feel her, smell her. 

    They didn't know how long they're holding each other's body. Kissing deeply as if they can't get enough.

    Loud sounds of footsteps from afar both made them back to reality. Taking a safe distance away, they both inhaled deeply. Wanting to return their normal breathing.

" Sora, I have a good news for you! "

Tess, one of her journalist, said

excitingly as she opens the door. When she notices that she wasn't alone she quickly retreat " Oh, I didn't know you have company. I'll talk to you later " hurriedly went out and close the door.

    " No, its alright, Tess- " Sora said but she doesn't seems to hear it. 

    Again the room went into silence. No one has the right mind to say something. They still both feel the way their body fit to each other. How their lips taste.

At that thought Yamato feels his body

responding again. He secretly gazed at Sora.

' If he won't get out of this place he'll forget that he's a gentleman and that Sora has a image to protect ' he said silently.

" I've better get going " he quickly went to the door but before leaving her he turns his attention to her lowered face.

" Sora, I... I don't have the right- " he didn't finish, run as fast as his feet's can get leaving the door open.

Sora fell into her chair as she heard Yamato's running feet. Her body hasn't had the strength to continue on standing.

" Oh, Yamato... " she whispered, then closes her face with her two hands.

    As Friday ended, Yamato have received another strange letter. The same paper and envelope it uses. It reads...

    ' Oh, what it is about you that 

           opens and closes,

      Only in me understand, the voice

           of your eyes is deeper that

               the old roses;

      No one, not even the rain has such 

           small hand... '

    As he reads it again, he's starting to get curious about this mysterious sender. A plan was starting to build in his mind.  A wide smile was in his face.

    ' Whoever you are, you must be careful. Because I will going to find you, come hell or high water ' he said silently.  


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The Chapter you've been all waiting for… Have fun reading!!!!!

Chapter  Four

    " Good evening, Miss Mimi. How was your day? " said Wayne, the Tachikawa's head servant.

    " Good evening to you too, Wayne. My day was just fine. Does Mom and Dad already arrived? "

    " Yes, they are. Your Mom is at the library while your Dad is in his study room"

    " Thanks, I have something to tell my Mom about a very important matter " she said excitingly then went straight to the library.

    " Mom, can I talk to you privately? " she asked after entering the library.

    " Ahm, I'm sorry dear but I have something very important to do. Why don't you talk to your Dad instead? "

    " But... "

    " Please Mimi try to understand "

    " Alright " she said disappointedly, as she went to her father's study room.

    " Dad, I... " she stops. One look at her father's appearance was more than enough to tell her that he too was as busy as her Mom.

    " Never mind. I'll talk to you later "

    As she went to her bedroom, Mimi tries not to cry. Her parents are always busy doing something that they haven't had a slightest time to give her attentions. That's why she likes to be out all the time. Wondering to different stores and shopping malls. Returning home late and tried so that she hadn't have the time to think of her parent.

 Only one person knows about her problem, as she dialed its number, she remembers about how important that person became a part of her life.

    " Hi, you are in my voice mail. I'm out for a while. But I'll make sure to return your call as soon as I can. Just leave a message after the beat " said the record voice of Sora's CP.

    Before the beat starts, Mimi hang up the phone then dialed another number.

    " Yagami's residence may I help you? " said the other line.

    " Taichi, this is Mimi. Can we meet some place? I just wanted to talk to someone, I've called Sora but she didn't have her cell phone right now "

    " Why, what's the matter Mimi? You sound upset " he asked worriedly.

    " I don't want to discuss it at the phone. Can we meet, please " she plead 

    " Okay, just give me 15 minutes. I'll be at your front door after that "

    " Thanks. I'll be waiting " she replied as she quickly hang up the phone and starts to change.

    Exactly 15 minutes, Mimi can hear the sound of Taichi's car. Before he could stop the engine and get out, she hurriedly opens their front door and went straight inside his car. Sit at the passenger's chair and loudly shut the door.

    One look at her unsmiling face, Taichi knew instantly at she's in a very bad mood.

    " Where would you like to go? " he asked seriously.

    " Someplace far from here, and where silence only prevail " she said meaningfully.

    Without further undo he makes a back turn then starts driving out of the city.

    On the cliff, overlooking the city of Odaiba, Taichi stops the car. Turn of the engine and lean on the drivers seat. 

    He waited until Mimi talks as silence filled the car. After a few minutes, Mimi asked.

    " Taichi, does your parents are always to busy that sometimes they forgot that you ever existed? "                      

    " Sometimes, but I don't really mind them. Besides I know that what they are doing is for us "

    " But what if their reason is that they find their work more interesting than taking care of their daughter? "

    " Mimi, no parents who doesn't appreciate their offspring. They maybe busy or to absorb in their works but still they are thinking them from time to time "

    " Your wrong. So... very wrong Taichi. You're only saying that because you don't know how to live in a huge house with only the servant to talk with. You don't know how much I long for a mother's touch or a father's embrace. You don't know how I crave for their affection... their love. You just don't know how- " Mimi stop talking as tears pass thru her cheeks. 

Remembering her childhood, how scared she felt when she wakes in the middle of the night with a bad dream, but there is no one to cuddle her. To tell her that everything will be all right. That it is only a dream, that it will not harm her. 

But its not only that... there are

times when she wants to surprise them with a simple card she made with all the love in it. Saying how she loved them. But they don't even look at it or even a simple thank you didn't come from their lips.       

    Taichi who can almost feel the bitterness Mimi had suffered pulled her close to his side, cuddle her in his lap and rap her around in his arms.

    He is not prepared for this kind of revelation she exposed. He always considers her a very happy person, full of laughter and mischief. Loves to tease people and a little playful with both of guys and girls.

Right now, all he can do was to let her eased her hurtful heart by crying. A word seems not enough in this kind of situation.

    Hours passed when finally she had been able to calm herself. She lifts her head and look directly into his concerned face.

    " Taichi, thank you- "

    A soft and gentle kiss stops her. A kiss that was so light she didn't even notice Taichi's lips touch hers.

    " Don't thank me, Mimi. I'm honored because you trusted me in telling about how you really feel deep inside. I hope somehow I've eased a little portion of your hurt " he said softly as he look deeply into her jaded eyes. Eyes that was now so much brighter and it sparkled even more because of the unshed tears. 

An immediate reaction rush through him, as he continues on staring. Giving him a shock. He didn't know that it would be this fast and in full blow. As though it has a mind of its own.

The widening of her eyes, a slightly open mouth and a bright blush was more than enough to tell him that Mimi too felt his sudden reaction. A blush run thru her as she slowly lowered her face but he stopped her. Then returning it to his gazed. After a few minutes of staring to one another, Taichi lowered his lips to hers. Lips that are so red, lush and very sensual.

    ' What am I doing, this is not right ' he said to himself while he lowered his lips.

    All rational thoughts fled his mind as he felt the softness of her lips.

Gentleness was his first move. The second is a combination of deeper and even harder one. The third is a very wild and passionate breath-taking-away kiss.

Mimi moaned. She too has no control of herself. As if a wild goddess has unleashed into her while she returns his kiss with fervor.

At that response, Taichi went bolder. Crushing Mimi's body more into his. While his right hand was in between her head and neck, his left was in her narrow waist. Feeling her soft warm body. 

But their position are not made for love... without thinking, Mimi withdraw from his hold. Not ending their kiss she sits in front of him, legs apart while both of her hands was in his board shoulder.

Taichi adjust to their new position, so as to make them both get comfortable. Then his hands starts to move, slowly... from her shoulder, down as it lowers even more. When finally it reaches one of her soft breast, he gently massages it making it very vulnerable as it responded.

Mimi's cry was in pure pleasure that encourage Taichi to go wilder. He kisses her cheeks, then her eyelids, her forehead and returns to her lips. She opens her mouth wide, accepting his taste... his wet tongue while he teaches her the art of mating kisses.

Taichi can't get enough. He wanted to feel her, touch her... everywhere! His hands start to undo the button of her blouse. As the first one gave away, then the second, the third... then finally the last button went off. He slowly opens the blouse. Inserting his left hand into it but the laced bra was blocking his way. Impatiently, he starts to look for its hook. When he didn't find it at her back, his hand starts to look at the front. 

A click sounded thru the air. Taichi gently open one side of her laced bra and then the other one gave off too. Giving him the pleasure of looking at the two beautiful bounty of her breast that was still responding sensitively.

Automatically, Taichi lowered his mouth to it. Kissing the two tips lightly. Licking it and sucks it greedily.

" Oh, Tai... " Mimi whisper as thousands of electric current run thru her. Making her shudder, while she crushes his head to her. Tunneling her fingers to his soft brown hair.

Taichi lifts his head. Lightly kissing her earlobe. They had to stop. Because if they continue this, when his boiling like molten lava and she, melting like an ice cream... they would make love at that place. In that position and that wouldn't be right.

Everything is wrong. They had been controlled by there betraying bodies.

    Summoning all his will power, Taichi sigh deeply then said...

    " Mimi, we have to stop " 

    A feeling of ice-cold water poured thru her that makes her stop. Humiliated of her bold reaction, she slowly gets off Taichi's lap. Return to her seat then starts to do her tangled blouse.

    Still shaking she unscrambled the button of her blouse. Inserting each into different position.

    Taichi who now at his normal self notice her troubled state, without thinking further he quickly stops her hands and do the button himself.

    " I think we should get home. Its getting late " Mimi said, breaking the silence that was starting to built after they have rearrange their self.

    Without saying a word, Taichi starts his car and went straight to her house. 

    " Tai, I need your help " Yamato said from behind, making Taichi chocked the juice he was drinking at the school's canteen.

    Yamato burst into laughter while Taichi cough loud.

    " I never thought you're a nervous type kind of guy, Mr. Football Leader " Yamato tease.  

    " That wasn't funny, Mr. Ishida " he said after a few minutes then looked dangerously at him.

    " Hey, hey, hey. Don't get mad. I'm sorry about that but I didn't know you're drinking something " Yamato said as he lifts both of his hands thru the air.

    " Just don't do it again " he replied after inhaling deeply.

    " I wont, I promised! Anyway about the help I was taking about can you do me a favor? "

    " About what? "

    " I have this problem about a certain fan who is giving me a very mysterious letter. I just wanted to find out who this person is but she didn't wrote her name on the letter. And I'm wondering if you could... what I mean was if your dad could trance the fingerprint of this letter " he explained, then lift a plastic covered white short paper.

    " Fingerprint, huh? This seem like very serious to you. Why not just put a hidden camera on your looker to trace this certain fan? "

    " No I don't like that. I might catch something that it will only lead me to a mistaken identity. Fingerprint is the most possible way I may know about this person "

    " Hummmmm... this will cost you "

    " Just tell me how much then I'll send the money as soon as I get the result I need "     

    " But I don't like money for payment " Taichi said a plan is starting to build in his mind.

    " What do you want then? " he asked, frowning.

    " Ahm... inviting Sora to the JS will do"

    " Are you serious? " he said shock.

    " Yup " 

    " But... but, I thought your going to invite her? Besides I'm planning to asked Mimi to be my partner "

    " That wouldn't be possible "

    " Why not? "

    " Because I already asked Mimi and she said yes "

    " What?! " he exclaimed.

    " You don't have much choice, Yamato. Date Sora or the fingerprint is out "

    " That's blackmail! "

    " Take it or leave it "

    " Fine, you win! But I want that fingerprint three days before the JS. Am I clear? "

    " Sure. It won't be a problem " said Taichi happily. " It's a deal then? " he continued as he extend his hand to him.

    Yamato took his hand. Sealed their agreement as a light feeling rush inside him.

    " Tachikawa Mansion, may I know who's on the line? " said the voice from the telephone receiver.

    " This is Taichi Yagami, may I speak with Mimi please "

    " Please hold " said Wayne as he dialed another number that will connect him to Mimi's room.

    " Yes, Wayne. What is it? "

    " Mr. Taichi Yagami wants to talk to you Miss Mimi. He's on the line two. Would you like me to connect it to your intercom? "

    Mimi went still as she heard the name.

    ' Is he going to talk to me about what happen last Friday night? Will he apologize for his action? ' she said silently. 

    ' I don't think so. Maybe he will going to cancel our date because of that or maybe... ' she said confused, afraid and a little bit disappointed.

    " Miss Mimi are you still there? "

    " Yes, I'm sorry about that Wayne. I was thinking something, put him through " 

    Wayne went off as he puts Taichi's call to Mimi's private line.

    " Mimi? " he said hesitantly.

    " Hi, Taichi! It's been a long time since I heard from you " she said as if nothing had happen.

    Silence filled the other line. Then Taichi whispered...

    " Yah... uhm, anyway I'm calling about Yamato and Sora's date "

    " Oh, yah I almost forgot so have you talk to Yamato? "

    " Yes and I've convinced him only if Sora doesn't have a partner "

    " Sora doesn't have one, I'm sure of it "

    " Ah, okay. So... "

    " So, I'll call you when I have Sora's approval "

    " Okay, Mimi I... "

    " Yes? What is it? " her heart is starting to beat a little faster. ' Is he going to tell me what I long to hear? ' 

    " I... I miss... " he cleared his throat. " I miss you, Mimi. I never stop thinking of you after that night. And I wanted to tell you that I'm not sorry for what had happen " he said hurriedly as Mimi almost drop the cordless telephone receiver. 

    " Tai..." she whispered.

    " I know I'm getting forward but I just wanted to tell you that you mean more to me than any other friend " he said after sighing deeply.

    " Tai... I... I "

    " No! Don't tell me anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I cannot hide this anymore. It's getting stronger everyday. Anyway, I'll see you at JS. Bye " he quickly cut the line. Inhaling deeply.

' Finally, I have told her ' he said as he feels his heart drumming wildly. Happiness was in his face. ' What she might be thinking right now? ' he wondered as he whistled, hands on his pocket and went to his room hopping.

    At the Tachikawa Mansion, Mimi was in her bedroom looking at the ceiling, a huge smile was on her lips. The cordless phone was in her chest gripping it tightly as if she has received the most important call of her life.

Disclaimer: I don't known the songs "For The First Time". "It Feels Like Home" and "The First Time I Love Forever" so don't sue. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

Massaging her left shoulder with her right hand, Sora straightens her backbone.

She's been working for almost three hours editing columns. January has finally come to an end. Giving their school's newspaper another edition.

Suddenly two strong hands touch her, making her stop as it continues to massage her shoulder.

" Your working to hard " Yamato said, a concern tone was in his voice.

" I have to finish this column. You know as well as I do that this is very important. I just can't let somebody do this besides it's the editors job to edit certain columns "

" But you also need time to take some rest. You're going to have a fatigue if you don't be careful " he said as he continued massaging.

" Hmmm... " closing her eyes and leaning backward, Sora starts to relax her back. She didn't know that he's good at this kind of thing.

" Sora... " Yamato whisper.

Remembering her state of appearance, she quickly gained control of herself. Getting away to Yamato's firm yet gentle hands as she turns her attention to the computer monitor.

" I think I better continue this. Do you need anything from me or are you just passing by? " 

" Actually I came here to ask you something " 

" What is it? "

" Well, I... what I mean is... there's a certain matter I wanted you to analyze for me. It's a bit complicated so I was wondering if you aren't doing something after school, could we meet some place? This is really important "

" Ahm... I don't think... "

" Please Sora, this is really important for me. A small favor for a friend "

" Alright, meet me at my house at seven, will that be fine? I think I have finish all my homework then "

" It's fine. I'll be there " he said then slowly walk out to the editor's room.

" Yamato... " called Sora.

" Yah? "

" Thanks for the massage, I feel better than before " she said giving him a wide smile.

Yamato couldn't resist returning her the same and said...

" Your welcome " wave his hand then disappear as he turn to the corridor.

Saving her finished document, Sora starts to rearrange her things. After that she turn off the computer and starts to get out of her office but before she could pass the door loud sounds of ringing phone stops her, making her return to her desk where the is telephone located.

" Editorial Section, may I know who's on the line please? " she asked politely.

" Sora, this is Mimi. I called because I've meaning to ask you if you already have a partner this coming JS prom? "

" If you're trying to find me another date, forget it! I have enough of those boys you kept on matching me "

" No, no, no. This is different. I just wanted to tell you that Taichi invited me to be his partner and I accept it "

" So what has got to do with me? "

" Well, Taichi told me that Yamato is planning on inviting you and so I kindda assured him that you will gonna say yes to Yamato "

" You what?! " she said shock.

" Please don't get mad about this "

" Don't get mad, are you serious? Who told you to be my consultant about finding me a date? How could you do this to me. What will Yamato or Taichi may think about this? "

" Please Sora, I know it is wrong for me to told them that but it is better you have Yamato than any other boys around campus, besides their friends. We know each other from childhood "

" But still you are not suppose to do that. Mimi I can choose my own partner by myself " she said soften a little, understanding the concern her best friend is trying to do for her.

" I know, will you forgive me about that? I promised not to do it again, beside this is why am calling you... to let you know what I've done "

" Oh, Mimi. How could I ever really get mad at you when I understand that you're doing this because all you wanted was to find me a good partner? " she said, now smiling. They really haven't had a long fight. They know each other's attitude and how to soften each other's heart.

" Because I'm a sweet and loveable friend? " Mimi teased.

Sora's soft laugh at the other line, after a few minutes...

" I should be get going. I have to change and fix myself tonight. I have plans for this evening "

" What about? " Mimi asks, curious.

" It's a secret. See you at campus tomorrow... " she trailed off then put down the receiver, while Mimi still talking on the other line. 

    " Sora, Yamato is here " called her mother from the living room at exactly seven o'clock that evening. 

    She hurriedly strengthens her simple dress and after a final look at the mirror, she went down stairs where Yamato seated reading something on the glossy magazine.

    " Sorry about that, did I keep you waiting? "

    Yamato went still after lifting his head to her direction.

    She is wearing a simple brown blouse with matching jeans. A pair of black sandals and a matching handbag was on her shoulder.

    " You look fantastic, Sora " Yamato exclaimed.

    " I should said that to you " she said with a light blush. Looking to his aquamarine tight t-shirt, he also wears jean that reveals his well-built-muscled body.

    " Shall we go then? " he said with a wide smile and held his hand towards her.

    A nod was all she can do. This is far way beyond her imagination. She only says yes to Yamato's invitation because she thought that it would just be a simple dinner. But it looks like that it is going to be a real date. ' Oh, well I'm with Yamato Ishida I wont get bored besides she had fun when she saw him at EK and replace Jeff. I don't have to worry! ' She said silently

    " Taichi, I have Sora's approval on the thing we talk about " Mimi said happily at the other line few hours after she called Sora.

    " Really? That's great! How did you do that? I'm thinking that she might get mad or something " he said feeling happy as well. Just hearing her voice makes him feel light hearted.

    " I have known Sora almost from childhood. I know how to entice her " she giggled as Taichi smile. 

    " You really know how convince people, I know that for a fact "

    " Thanks, anyway when would Yamato gonna invite her? "

    " I don't know yet but I'm sure it will be three days before the JS "

    " Before three days huh? What will happen before three days? " she asked a little bit confused. " What exactly did you do to convince him, Taichi? "

    " We just have a little deal, not really much but a very important one that he cannot say no to it "

    " Oh well, I hope he would invite her soon "

    " He will, I'm sure of it! "

    " Okay I have your word for it " after a few more discussion Mimi finally end their talk.

    Sora signed deeply then turns her attention to the midnight sky. Thousands of stars are brightly twinkling. Giving the night a beautiful serenity. After a few minutes looking, she returns her eyes to the two papers she was holding. The paper she knew well enough.

    She doesn't have to read it to know the contents of the paper she already knew what's in it and what exactly is the meaning of the written word on it.

    Yamato gave her the letter because he wanted to know what does the quotation mean. The quotation she had written for him. Her love letter she sent.

    Leaning at the chair she was sitting, she covered her face with her two hands. Remembering their dinner she enjoyed. The way they exchange view in life and how she loves it all. She had a wonderful time tonight but before the dinner ended Yamato starts to tell her about the favor he wanted her to do...

    " So, you see Sora. This certain fan really has me thinking. There is something about her that is very unique. That is why I wanted you to tell me what she meant about those quotations " he said pointing the two paper he gave him to her.

    " But Yamato, why me? I mean you can asked someone who is more into giving meaning to a certain quotation. Just like Professor Joe for instance "

    " I don't want to disturb him Sora. He's to busy to have time to tell me what does that meant, besides I don't want him to read something so private to me "

    " But... "

    " Please Sora, do this for me. I really want to know what that stands for and you are the only one who I can trust and has the brain to examine the letter " Yamato insist then took her hand, squeezing it gently. " I know you're busy too but I can wait if you have the time. All you have to do is read it then tell me what the sender has in mind when she wrote that. Please... "

    " Ahm... I, I need time. I cannot examine it tonight. I'll call you when I finally read it "

    " Thank you " he said smiling widely then kiss the hand he was holding.

    Sora sighed again. She didn't know Yamato would become curious about the letter she gave him. All she had in mind was that she wanted to send him a very different love letter. A unique one that might be different from the entire letter he receives from many fans she knows he has. And most importantly the letter contains her true feeling, how she really feel deep inside.

    " Oh Yamato, from all the people you knew why me? Why asked me for help? How could I explain this to you knowing full well that if I did, you might know what's in my heart? I might get carried way in explaining to you what the quotations really stand for " she whispered, stand and went to the balcony of her room. Looking at the peaceful sleeping city, she closes her eyes. Remembering how she had fallen in love to him.

Since childhood, she always notices him. The way he looks, the way he acts, the way in which his concern touches her heart. But that's not all; there is something about him that captures her attention. Every time they are together, the place seems so much happier, brighter and the atmosphere are so light you wanted the day never to come an end.

    She didn't know that those events would make her fall deeply in love with him. When she finally did, it was to late! The feeling is so much strong she doesn't have the power to control it. That is why she sent him those letters. She has to tell him how she feels even though it is in a form of letter.

She doesn't have enough courage to tell him that face to face. Who is she anyway? Just an ordinary girl, who has the brain but never has the fame and beauty he has. Besides he has so much girls to choose from, girls who are in his equal rate.

    " Yamato... if you only knew how much I love you. How much I cared for you. How much I long for your touches and kisses " she said silently.

Meanwhile, Yamato, who is still fully awake looking to the sky, was thinking the girl he was with a few hours passed. 

The way he looked into those beautiful bright brown eyes. How those red lips move while talking. His heart starts to beat a little faster. 

" Sora... " he whispered. " What is this feeling you evoked me? Am I falling for you? Is this what they call love? These feelings, so light inside my heart that it makes me want to fly high. As high as the sky. As if I could conquer the world for you " 

" But this is not right. I don't want to ruin our friendship because of this feeling. I cannot take the idea knowing that you don't feel the same way. I'd rather hide this feeling if it meant that this would only lead you to avoid me. I don't want to be the cause of your heartache " he promised to himself then went inside his room, getting ready for his nights rest.

A/N: To all of you who might notice about my grammar…sorry about that. I'm not really fluent in English I hope you understand.  


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello to all of you who have been waiting for this next chapter. As I have promised before…I'll continue this story as soon as I can… sorry about the delay. Anyway hope you still have the time to read even if takes me a lot of time to prepare it! Have fun!!!

  Chapter Six

As February quickly passed by, Taichi and Mimi start dating often times. The couple seems to be at every restaurant they could find. While in their school gossip starts to spread. Talking students about them having a serious relationship.

Taichi only laugh on that remark. It is true that he and Mimi are dating but they haven't had a formality about their relationship. But he thinks that they both have an understanding. Besides every time they went out, they always have a very passionate moment.

On the other hand, Yamato and Sora always seen in the school together. Sometimes they can be seen at the school's park and sometimes they are in the editorial room but it is only once they where in the music room where Yamato do his practice session.   

    One late Friday afternoon Sora silently watches as the school's band starts playing at the stage. Their music director calls this surprise performance because he wanted to know if the band is still practicing without his assistant. That is why the band is now preparing the equipments to be able to sing.     

    Sora and Yamato meanwhile have an agreement that they must meet and talk about the letter he gave to her. This is the day that he finally has his answer about that mysterious love letter. But because of the circumstances he must wait for a couple of minutes more.

    When the band finally finishes arranging the instrument, they starts to do the introduction of a certain song, Yamato look at the direction where Sora is sitting. This is his first time to sing while Sora is nearby. Taichi or Mimi was always the one who watches him practice. Sora is always too busy to even come at this place just to watch even though he knows that she watches him perform when there is a contest and their band is one of the contestants.

After the last key of the keyboard hit, Yamato starts singing...

_Something in your eyes makes me want_

_to__ lose myself_

_Makes me want to lose myself_

_In your arms_

_There's something in your voice makes my_

_heartbeat__ fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts_

_The rest of my life_

    Sora strengthens her back, look deeply into those azure blue eyes that seem to hold her own. Her heart is beating wildly.' Is Yamato always looking to someone every time he's performing? But why? Of all the girls who is watching why look at me?  ' she said silently.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've felt so low_

_If you knew how I wanted someone to_

_come__ along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where_

_I come from_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong..._

As if reading Sora mind, Yamato avoided looking into those brown firey eyes, he can feel is heart starts to beat a little faster. This is his first time to sing with a suppress emotions. ' Why am I feeling this way? As if I can almost feel the song ' he said thinking. 

_A window breaks down a long dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm alright cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see through the dark there's light_

Kenji looks into Yamato's direction and then to the girl who Yamato have been staring at. A wide smile appears on his lips. 

_    If you knew how much this moment_

_means__ to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_If you knew how happy you are making me_

_I've never thought I'd love anyone so much_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me _

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me _

_Feels like I'm all the way back_

_Where I belong_

_Feels like I'm all the way back_

_Where I belong_

    A round of applause was heard after that. Yamato who has been closing his eyes while singing starts to open it. His gaze fell on where Sora was now standing. A wide smile was in her lips. Her two eyes was filled with amazement and her both hands seems to vibrate as she both claps it again and again.

    " Bravo, bravo, guys! " shout their music director.

    Yamato quickly averted his gaze then look at the director.

    " That's fantastic, Yamato! The way you sing the song was marvelous! As if you can almost feel the song "

    " Thanks direct! We've been practicing it for sometime now. I guess our practice is worth it " he said feeling light hearted and happy. He has sung the song very well because that's exactly how he feels about a certain girl but not able to tell her because he doesn't wanted to ruin their long time friendship. 

    He secretly looks at her direction. She is now approaching him at the stage. 

    " She is some kind of a girl " said a low voice from behind.

    Yamato quickly look at the teasing face of Kenji. Silently questioning.

    " You don't have to look as if you don't know what I mean, Yamato. We only practice this song once and you know that we didn't do well. But because of her, you made the song almost perfect! So tell me is she your inspiration? " Kenji asked, curiously.

    " Don't be such a gossiper, Ken. It didn't suit you " 

    Kenji laughs lightly. He somehow knew that, it would be Yamato's answer.  

    " Yamato, I'll be outside waiting " Sora shouted from afar distracting him from Kenji's amused laughter. 

    Yamato nod as he watch her departing figure. 

    " You must hurry. You don't want her to kept waiting aren't you? That's a bad thing to do if your planning to court her " teases Kenji.

    " Will you shut up Ken, There's nothing going on between us "

    " But you want to have **_something_** going on between the both of you, just admit it. I can see it in your eyes " Kenji said giving emphasis to the word something.

    " Just like what you have sung a while ago... _Something in your eyes..._" he continued then starts to sing.

" Oh, its no use explaining to you " he said impatiently then starts to go to their lockers room.

    " We just have to wait and see, Yamato. I know I'm right! " Kenji said silently to himself then followed their other band mates.

    Outside Sora is sitting at the bench just a few meters away from the music room. She doesn't want to join those girls who are at the front door waiting for their crush to appear. 

    Loud sounds of giggling girls were enough to tell Sora that Yamato is approaching the front door. When he appeared, Sora watch as he surveyed the place looking for her. Not minding those girls around, admiring him.

    Sora waves her hand towards him. Gaining his attention, Yamato quickly went to her side.

    " Did I kept you waiting? " he asked as he approaches her.

    " Not really, so shall we go or do you still want to talk to those girls " she said eying the girls that was still at the front door looking at them, envying her because she have a chance to talk to one of the most popular guy in school. The matinee idol, Mr. Musician Yamato Ishida.

    " Don't mind them, come on let's go I want to know the meaning of that letter as soon as possible " he said then hurriedly went out of the school's premises. 

    " The first letter you received means... that person is very near you. She somehow knew you from afar. She feels that she didn't deserve you that is why she didn't wrote her name on the letter.

    The second letter means that she really likes you in a way no one has power to change it. She didn't know what's on your mind though, so she remains the mysterious type kind a girl " Sora explained with a very tight voice.

    Yamato look to her deeply examining her reaction in a way she talks. ' Why is it that she so tense on explaining? Does she know the girl who wrote to me that letter ' he said thinkingly.

    ' Stop looking at me that way! Please I cannot take it anymore ' Sora said silently. Averting her gaze then start to zip in her orange juice.

    " Is that all? " Yamato asked a little confused, this is not the first time Sora explain to him something. But today she is very different, as if she recites the way she's explaining.

    " Yah, that's all I've been able to understand about that letter you gave me. There's nothing more, I'm sorry Yamato "

    " It's alright Sora. You did all you can to understand that mysterious letter. Anyway I have another letter for you to inspect. I just have this one today, it was in my locker's door after our practice. Even though it is not the same as the other two, but I think it was the same sender who left this " he said as he hand it to her.

    Sora try all she can to look surprise, she know what the content of that letter. She sent it because she doesn't want Yamato to get suspicious about what happen to the sender. Why haven't it send some letter. But the letter was format in a different way to distract Yamato attention. 

    " How come you're so sure that it's the both person who send you this? " she asked.

    " Read it you'll find out yourself "

    Having no choice, Sora read the letter.

    ' MY HEART,

       A prisoner of affection 

       A slave of LOVE

       Entrapping me with SPELL

       Enclosing me with MAGIC             

       Is this what TRUE love feels?

       Or I'm just some girls who Admires 

       You from a far...

    MY SOUL,

       Is DESTINED to be yours

       We are two people BOND by fate

       Our stars are align as ONE

       That no POWER can partake

       But how can I revile myself to YOU

       Only in my DREAMS can I fulfill 

       This PROPECIES that are at our feet '

    As Sora finishes reading the letter, she slowly lookup where she found Yamato's eyes, examining her attentively.

    " Ahm... ah, Yamato. Are you really that naïve that you'd don't know the meaning of the letter? " Sora said a little faster than her usual voice.

    Yamato sigh deeply. There is something wrong with Sora. He can feel it! She know something the problem is what?

    " You're right maybe I'm just a little confused. I'm not really used to this kind of fame. Sometimes it is really a burden to me to have that much admirers " he said tiredly then lean on the back of the chair he was sitting at.

    Sora can't stop her hands to touch his, squeezing it lightly.

    " You'll get used to it " she smiled with a concern face. 

    Looking deeply into her eyes, felt the sincerity of her voice, Yamato hold her face with his left hand. Caressing it, feeling its smoothness.

    " Sora... " he said hoarsely.

    Sora can't take her eyes of him. The intensity of it makes her heart beat faster. She can feel his breath touch her cheeks, thousand of sensation run thru her, which make her limbs go weaker every second beat. 

    " Yamato... I , ah... ahm... " she can't think properly.

    " Sora, we're been friends for so long. And I want you to know that I still want that friendship to last. We understand each other, we even have the same opinion in life. And I know that if I'll do this thing, I have in mind you're reputation is at stake but I cannot imagine myself to be with some one on that especial occasion so... I'm wondering if... " he trailed off. A doubt was in his mind. 

    Sora can't suppress her emotion. She can't breath properly. She is waiting eagerly. ' Is he going to tell me how much he loves me? Is he going to asked me to be his girlfriend? Because if he does, I'll say yes, yes, and yes! ' she said silently.

    " What I'm meaning to tell is that if... you haven't had a date yet, can I be your partner at this coming JS prom? " he said

    Sora's high feeling fell hard on the ground as she remember the request Mimi does to have her a partner. Sighing deeply she asked...

    " Are you sure that you want to invite me? "

    " Yes, I'm positively sure " Yamato said happily.

    " Okay, if you really like to be my partner... Yes I'll go with you, Yamato " she said trying hard not to look sad.

    " That's wonderful! I'll pick you up at seven then? "

    " Yah, sure " she said tightly then finishing her drinks. She wanted to get out here. The place seems to make her choke.

    " Do you have the result? " Yamato asked as he moved to where Taichi is sitting at one of the soccer field bench.

    Taichi held a long white envelope letter to his direction but quickly snatch it away when he tries to take it.

    " Before that, have you invited her yet? " 

    " Yes, and she said yes. Now will you give me that " he said then snatch the envelope, opening it then he read the result.

    " Damn! This is useless! " he said then crumbled the letter.

    " Why? What does it says? " Taichi asked a little concern to the way Yamato's reaction.

    " They haven't found anything! The only fingerprint was on that letter is mine " he said a little louder.

    " Hey, calm down will you. Why are you so angry anyway? We can still find some way to know who's that sender is " Taichi said matter-of-a-fact.

    " No, we can't find her. She's smart. She knows how to hide well "

    " Yes, she is smart but what I'm really thinking is... how did she know that you'll going to trance her fingerprint? I mean... There are only four person knows that my dad can trance fingerprint. From the both of us, its only Mimi and Sora knows about that " Taichi said wondering.

    Yamato went still as he remembers the way Sora explained her the two letters. As if she was so tense and all her explanation even though it is right, was recited. And among other things, she's smart to isn't she? And she knows that Taichi's father can trace fingerprint. A huge smile was playing on his lips.

    Walking away to the field, Yamato quickly went to where Sora can be found. He has to find out if his suspicion is correct.

    " Hey, Yamato where are you going? " 

    " To find my mysterious letter sender " he said grinning.

    Three days quickly passed as the night of the JS prom come. Sora who is a bit excited and scared is having doubts on going. It's been three days, after she explained Yamato about the mysterious letter he gave her but she hadn't have a word with the guy.

    It's seems that he just disappear. He can't be found anywhere! She knows that it's not her concern if his missing or something but what really bothers her is that what if he found out that she is the one who's giving him the mysterious letter? That day when she explained the letter she saw a confused face of him. As if he's in doubt, whether to believe her or not.

    " Sora, Yamato is here! " called her Mom, distracting her from thinking anymore.

    Her heart starts to thud. ' Oh, why am I thinking things that won't happen. I have plan sending those letter quite properly. There's no way he would find out that am her mysterious love letter sender ' she said silently. 

Straightening her electric blue gown, put a small amount of perfume and for the last time look at the mirror, she inhaled deeply. 

' This is it, Sora. You can't back out now, your prince is waiting down stairs. Are going to lose this chance, which might be your last, because of some stupid thoughts? Or are you going to spend the entire evening with a dashing-handsome-popular-guy? '

When a negative reply came into her mind, she hurriedly went down.

Yamato, who has his answer on that mysterious letter sender, was smiling widely. Then he heard a soft click of sandals coming toward him. Lifting his head up, is heart seems to stop beating. A slightly open mouth and an admiring eyes was fix to the beautiful princess he have ever seen.

Yah, that's right a princess! She's wearing a beautiful electric blue gown (damn, he likes blue) that has a stunning beats and pearls that twinkles as she moves. Her hair was braid with curls on it and a white rose was on top of it. A small amount of make up was more than enough to revile her perfect face and he can smell the soft perfume she's using.

" Hi, did I keep you waiting? " she said smiling widely.

My god! His in a dream or something, he haven't seen her smile like that! (wake up Yamato, you're just dreaming again. Wake up!) He tried to swallow but found his mouth went dry.

" Yamato, are you all right? " she asked now a little bit concern.

Remembering his manners Yamato quickly recover from the state of shock. Giving Sora his most powerful smile that turns hearts on fire.

" Yah, I'm sorry about that. You look breathtakingly beautiful! " he praised.

A bright blush crept thru her cheeks as she looks away from those intense gazes.

" Thanks " she said secretly examining his suit. 

He looks like a prince in black tuxedo! His blonde hair was neatly comb. And she can smell his after shave fragrance with a matching Calvin Klein perfume.

" Shall we? My princess " he said smiling then hold her wrist puts a one white rose corsage, tight it on.

She only nods as a reply. After gaining permission from her Mom, they went out. 

Outside, as Yamato opens his car door for Sora, she notices a three white rose lying at the passenger's chair. He looked at him questioning.                                       

    " It's for you " he said softly.

    Picking up the flowers before sitting, Sora murmured a grateful reply. 

    Meanwhile at the Tachikawa Mansion, Mimi and Taichi was doing something differently.

    After endless-passionate-kisses Taichi let go of Mimi's lips.      

    " Are you ready? " Taichi asked naughtily.

    " Uh-ha " Mimi replied as she hand him her coat.

    Putting it into her shoulder, Taichi's hand slide to Mimi's back, move a little closer and whisper into her ear...

    " You look magnificently beautiful "

    " Thank you " she said softly look straight into his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The ballroom where Odaiba High School's JS prom is being held was in full bloom. Different colors from the different gowns the student was wearing making the event a spectacular scene.

    Two couples who doesn't seem to mind others was so very into them selves. Dancing without tiredness. As if a single music would ruin their entire evening if they won't dance to it. After another music finish played, both couple decided to stop for a while. Going on to where the drinks located. Two girls both have a punch from their partner then start to talk silently.

    " Well, are you having a good time, my dear friend? " Mimi asked loud enough for Sora hearing sense.

    " Yah, thanks for the date " Sora said tightly.

    Soft laughter's was all Mimi said as a loud sound from the stage was heard, gaining everyone's attention.

    " May I have your attention please, ladies and gentleman? Before we proceed to our dance session and have that special participation, let me announce our JS prom prince and princess, king and queen of the night! "

    A round of applause was heard after that, every one who at nearby Mimi and Sora place was looking at them. Knowing full well who'll going to have that title.

    " Our Prince and Princess of the Night is none other than... " said the speaker as she open the envelop then loudly read what's in it. " Prince Mr. Taichi Yagami and Princess Miss Sora Takenouchi! " 

    Loud yell and happy shouts was in the air making the entire ballroom vibrate.

    " Please come at the stage, Mr. Yagami and Miss Takenouchi " 

    As the two went to the stage, the speaker places two small crowns to their head that was made just for the Prince and Princess. While Sora received a bouquet of flower, Taichi have a gift certificate to be used at any restaurant in town, for two.

    " Thank you, now for the King and Queen of the Night... " again opening an envelop.

" Our King Mr. Yamato Ishida and Queen Miss Mimi Tachikawa! " the emcee announced.

    Yamato and Mimi went happily in front of the stage while Taichi and Sora went to the sides making way for the couple.

    After they received their crowns and gift certificate the emcee announced that the traditional dance of the king and queen of the night and the prince and princess must took place. So the two guys, Taichi and Yamato hold both their partners hand and guide them to the dance floor.

    " Finally, I had the chance to have a dance with you. " said Taichi as he slowly dance a soft waltz with Sora. " It seems to me that Yamato won't let you out of his side the way he hands you " he said teasingly while looking at the other couple.

    " I should be the one telling you that. You're so into Mimi's presence that you forgot to dance your best friend! "

    " Don't tell me your jealous? "

    " Mr. Taichi Yagami don't you put your charm on me. It won't work! Besides everyone in the campus knows that you and Mimi have something going on. So why should I be jealous. I know Mimi likes you and you to her but where have your relationship had gone into. Did you and Mimi...uhm " she trailed off then blush.

    Taichi laugh swings her around.

    " You know what Sora, you're my best friend and your entitled to know everything about me but as the saying goes...' A gentleman never tells ' " he said smiling devilishly. 

    " Fine, but don't you dare hurt Mimi. If you do – forget that we're even been friends is that clear? "

    Taichi stop dancing, moves a few feet away.

    " If that is your wish Princess. I'll be happy to obey it " he said dramatically before bowing his head then the music stops.

    Sora smile, drop to curtsied then join the loud clapping of the audience.

    " Thank you couples. Now for the especial participation...I would like to call again Mr. Yamato Ishida to have as perform a song with his bands. Let's all give them a round of applause! " said the emcee.

    Yamato and the other member of the band went on stage. While the other member prepare the instrument Yamato went where the microphone is located.

    " Thank you very much madam EMCEE for that introduction. Before we proceed to our song. I would like to dedicate this to our Princess of the Night. Miss Sora Takenouchi… this one is for you " Yamato said smiling widely while looking at the shocked Princess.

    A murmur was heard after that announcement. All who have been there can't believe themselves that a famous guy like him would dedicate a song for a simple girl like her. Some are happy, some are sad about the way the event went. It is known to all that Yamato Ishida only dedicates a song to the one he really likes. So this only proves that Sora Takenouchi is one special person to Mr. Famous Singer.   

Mimi smiled happily. Finally her best friend had her wish come true. For Taichi, he finally realized his friends- Sora and Yamato… is just waiting for the right time to tell their feelings for each other. Meanwhile Sora can't take her eyes away from him, her heart are beating faster. The intensity of Yamato's eyes makes her whole body trembled.

Then from out of nowhere a soft music filled the air. Yamato who have been staring at Sora for sometime now, lift the head microphone, arrange it to his head then slowly walked down the stage and went straight to where Sora is…

" _Are_ those your eyes, Is that your smile__

_  I've been looking at you forever_

_  But I never saw you before… "_

Yamato sang softly then when his a few inch away from her, he slowly lifts Sora's hand then continue…

" _Are_ these your hand, Holding mine "__

He slowly guides her to the stage.

_" Now_ I wonder how I could have been so blind… "__

When they are at the middle of the stage he lifts her head up, look deeply into her eyes…

"_ For_ the first time__

_  I am looking in your eyes_

_  For the first time_

_  I'm seein' who you are_

_  I cant believe how much I see_

_  When you're looking back at me_

_  Now I understand why love is…_

_  Love is… FOR THE FIRST TIME "_

Yamato smile as he saw Sora blush. He knows that she understand what his trying to say thru his song. Then he looked at the amazed crowd. Some of them are shocked, they too realized what he's trying to imply.

He doesn't care nor give a damn about anything. What matters is what his feeling right now. This feeling that he too didn't expect to happen yet it felt wonderful.

He can noe tell the world that he – Yamato Ishida – had finally experiencing a deep, true and overwhelming love to the girl next to him. He LOVE Sora Takenouchi! And he wants everybody to know that!!!

" _Can_ this be real? Can this be true?__

_  Am I the person I was this morning_

_  And are you the same you?_

_  It's all so strange, how can it be?_

_  All along this love was right in front of me…_

_  And for the first time_

_  I am looking in your eyes_

_  For the first time I am seein' who you are_

_  I can't believe how much I see _

_  When you're looking back at me_

_  Now I understand why love is…_

_  LOVE is… FOR THE FIRST TIME "_

Again he looked at Sora then put his right hand to her shoulder.

" _Such_ a long time ago__

_  I have given up to finding this emotion_

_  Ever again_

_  But you're here with me now_

_  Yes, I found you somehow_

_  And I've never been so sure… "_

He looked straight at Sora's eyes the sang slowly.

_" And_ for the first time__

_  I am looking in your eyes_

_  For the first time I'm seein' who you are_

_  Can't believe how much I see _

_  When you looking back at me_

_  Now I understand why love is…_

_  LOVE is… FOR THE FIRST TIME "_

When he finally finished singing, all of those who are at the party stood silent. Transfixed and can't even say a word. A few minutes later when the emcee finally break the unending silence. Clearing her throat she said..

" Ah, very lovely song, Mr. Ishida. Thank you. " the claps her hand.

The crowd then followed. When the clapping ease the emcee announced that the dance continue, as the dance revived. The couple – Yamato and Sora – slowly walking down the stage.

" I had enough fun for tonight. Should we go someplace else? " Yamato asked still holding Sora's hand.

Sora who filled with so much emotion could only nod as a reply.

Meanwhile, Taichi and Mimi abserved the departing couple happily.

" I know now why Yamato didn't have any relationship with other girls. It's a good thing that he finally told her what he truly feels " Mimi said.

" From the start I have this suspicion about what he truly want but having him telling her bad things, I finally gave up my doubt but then again I was right after all "

" I hope Sora is happy as much as I do when the guy I really want told me that he loves me too "she said looking deeply at Taichi's eyes.

" I know she is. Like the feeling Yamato and I experiencing when we found who and what we truly makes us happy " Taichi said.

" I LOVE YOU " Mimi said from the deepest and most profound heart of her.

" I LOVE YOU TOO " Taichi encountered took her hand kiss the back of it then put a light kiss on her lips.

" Take me home. " Mimi said while Taichi smiles happily.

" As you wish my queen " He said then pull her away from the ballroom and into the parking space.

On top of a clip, overlooking at the city of Odaiba, Yamato turn off the engine of his car.

Sora still can't believe what had just happen and why? Is it true? Or I'm just into some kind of a dream again, maybe—

" It's all true. Every word of it " Yamato said as if reading her thought.

Sora looked at him. Heart pouding rapidly.

" But why? Why me? I mean there are others – "

Yamato put his two fingers into her lips then said..

" Why? Because you're YOU. The girl who can't pretend. A simple girl, contented and happy on what she have and doesn't dream to high. Your one of a kind. A unique person. "

Sora put away his fingers and insist. 

" But that's—"

Yamato silence her with a soft yet full of emotion kiss. A kiss of LOVE, a kiss of Passion and most especially a kiss that melts every objection and fear.

 Sora melts. As thousands of electrifying sensation run thru her veins. It only took her her a few minutes to return that kiss. She can't deny anymore the attraction she had for him. She loves Yamato, with all her heart and soul. Would she doubt now, when what she wanted most came true at last?

" Mimi I should go " Taichi said breathing hard, if Mimi continue on kissing him like that he can't be able to control himself. And he's just an ordinary red blooded guy who had weaknesses too. And Mimi is very beautiful and sexy he might—

" Don't go. Stay here. I want you to spend the night here " Mimi said encouragingly.

" Mimi if I stay here I cant be able to control myself and we might forget—"

" I don't care. I love you and I want to express my feeling in everyway possible. Are you going to disappoint me? " 

Taichi can't take the way Mimi looked at him. It makes him lose control and before he knew it his kissing her hard. Then lifts her toward her bedroom.

" Whatever happen after this. I promised I wont ever go away. I will stay right by your side " Taichi promised while putting Mimi into the middle of the bed.

A/N: THE END? Not yet… we still have problems to solve as the two couple encounter problem that may break not just their love for one another but their lasting friendship as well…           

  

  _   _

      __


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

    Mimi felt that her world is full of different colors and that her entire body is floating into the open air. 

    She is the happiest girl alive! She could now say that she was indeed a female. Waking up in a morning having the one she truly loves besides her was the most beautiful morning she has ever woke up with.

    _Oh, Taichi what did you do to me. I can't seem to take you away from my thoughts. You're all I could think about!_

    She smiled to herself as she remembers that night she and Taichi shared a very wonderful moment. Dreamingly she hurriedly went toward the locker room of the football team.

    She was about to enter the room when she heard the yelling of the players.

    " Lucky son of a gun! Did you actually do it with her? " Jeff commented.

    " Shut up, Jeff its not like that! "

    " Oh, come on, Tai don't be such a dim twit. You can tell us besides we're the one who losses we didn't know that you have the courage to invite her more the less have her in bed " said Jeff.

    Mimi went frozen. All the happiness she felt earlier vanished as thousands of sharp edge knife pierce her heart. She quickly leans on the wall. Her body is losing its strength, she tried to suppress a sod by putting her hands on her mouth.

    Then there were a loud noise inside the room, yelling guy went next then someone said:

    " Stop it Tai, you're killing him! "

    " Let go of me… let go of me! " Taichi said struggling from his team mate hold.

    When he was freed he said:

    " Don't you ever, I mean ever try to insult her again because I'm going to kill you myself! " he yelled then went to the open door.

Mimi suddenly wants to run, she should not see Taichi now or she might – but it's too late as she came face to face with him.

" Mimi, what are you – how long have you been here? " Taichi asked then realized that she heard all the conversation they just had with his team mate.

" Mimi.. I –I didn't mean to " he stop as he watch Mimi shook her head again and again then walk slowly away from him.

" No, Mimi please let me explain I – Mimi!!! " he shouted  then quickly followed her running figure.

Yamato in the mean while smiling like an idiot as he passed the corridor, he has just visited his Princess to the editor's room and he feels like conquering the world – no, not the world but the entire universe! 

He can almost see her beautiful smile and oh boy his getting crazy! He was about to turn towards the alley when someone bump on him. He quickly balanced his body.

" I'm sorry about that I – " said a familiar voice.

" Mimi? Why are you running like someone is after you and… and you're crying! Why? " he asked holding Mimi's shoulder while lifting her head by his hand. 

" Oh, Yamato " Mimi said then burst into tears on his chest.

Without a thought he hugged her tightly.

Sora can't help but to smile. Holding the three white roses Yamato gave her a few minutes ago, she tenderly put it on the vase which is on her desk. 

She then looked again for the tenth time on the card saying:

_To my Lovely Princess,_

_    My Heart and My Soul is yours forever_

_From your beloved._

    It might be simple but she thinks that this was the most romantic letter she ever received and she's so happy about it she's planning on framing it.

**(call it so pathetic guys but when a girl is in love they sometimes goes a little bit overreacting ****J****)  **

    Taichi was in the brick of losing his patient looking for Mimi when he finally found her at the school's park with Yamato. His two friend so seriously talking that when they finally notice him he was in front of them.

    Yamato stood first then Mimi. Taichi tried to looked unto her direction but Mimi turn around and closes her eyes.

    " Tai, I think you should not talk to her right now " Yamato said hiding Mimi on his back.

    " This is not your problem Yamato so stay out with this! " he encountered 

    " I know that Tai, but – "

    " Mimi, I want to talk to you, now. Will you looked at me! "

    " Go away Tai.. please "

    " No, I wont go until you talk to me "

    " Just go please… " Mimi pleaded.

    " Tai, go men. You heard her "

    " Will you shut the hell up! If you don't want to get hurt Yamato I suggest you stay away " Taichi continue while pulling Mimi's hand from Yamato's behind.

    " Taichi please let me go " Mimi said tears starting to fall both her cheeks.

    Yamato quickly hold Taichi's arm away from Mimi then pulled him away from her.

    " Dammit I told you to go but – " Taichi said then attack Yamato by punching him on the stomach.

" Sora! Sora! Sora! " someone yelled from out of her office. Then she saw Tess who is out of breath pulled the door open wide.

" What? What's happen? " she asked

" You have to come with me. There's a big fight between Yamato and Taichi at the school's park "

" What?! "

" Oh, please stop them. Anyone please… " Mimi said hysterically while looking at the two guy who are covered with so much blood.

" Taichi, Yamato please stop this! " she added but the two guy didn't even notice her as they continue on fighting.

That scene was the one Sora encountered as she got nearer.

" Mimi! "

" Sora, oh thank god you're here. Please stop them please " she pleaded while crying.

Sora looked as the two guy stop for a breath she quickly went into the middle pulled Taichi away then said:

" Stop this Taichi, you guys are making a scene out of this "

" He started it. I was just trying to talk to Mimi when he interfered! " Taichi defended himself

" Don't put this on the other way around Tai, you're the one who started it "

" Why you – " Taichi said and about to punch him again when Sora held him.

" Stop it I say! "

" Don't tell me your siding on him Sora do you know what had he done to our friend Mimi? "

" Yamato I said stop it! "

" What? I'm just helping Mimi here, why are you stopping me to do just that "

" You're not helping any of this and you put the matter worst than it is already is "

" Oh yah I almost forgot you're his best friend so you're on his side "

" That's not the point! "

" Then what's your point "

Sora fell silent.

" Just as I thought, fine go with him, the both of you deserve each other " Yamato said then quickly walk away.

Sora watch, this is not happening! Why is it that every time she felt happy about something there's always a certain situation that would make her sad.

"No, I didn't mean to end this way Sora I'm, I very sorry so very sorry.. " Mimi said as tears continues on falling her eyes before she walk away running. 

Sora silently listen as Taichi explain everything to her. She can't believe that he could do this things to her friend Mimi.

" I know it's wrong but the truth is I love her. Truly love her. I just used that bet thing to get near her " Taichi said

" But it is still wrong Tai, sides you could always approach Mimi every time you want… she's been in love with you since we we're young, haven't you know that "

Taichi froze, did he actually heard her right?

" Yes, you heard me right. Mimi's been wanting to tell you about what she feels but she's scared "

" Oh, god! What have I done? " Taichi said while putting his two hands on his face, regretting everything.

" I'm sorry to put you in a situation like this Sora, it's all my mistake and because of me you and Yamato are – "

" Don't worry about him, I can handle Yamato Tai… solve your problem with Mimi first. I'm worried about her she had suffered enough – I don't know if she could take this anymore " Sora said sadly.

" Okay, I'll arrange everything but would you help me? I mean you could talk to Mimi and – "

" I'll try but I wont promised anything "

" Thanks, Sora you're really a nice friend "

Sora just smiled. 

A/N: Hey guys another chap finished and another more and this fic is completed! Hope you still like reading this.

               _   _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

    " Are you sure about this? " Yamato asked as he looked at Mimi's sad face.

    Mimi smiled painfully. No, this is not what she wanted or more likely to happen but she won't be able to face her schoolmate ever again if the rumors spread.

    " Yes "

    " But try to finished the school year first before you go "

    " I can't " Mimi said finality is in her voice.

    " Oh, alright but let Taichi explain himself. I know and I believe that he's not that kind of person to do those things "

    " I can't and don't want to see him at this moment, Yamato. I don't know what to say "

    " But – "

    " Please try to understand "

    " Okay, let change the subject then " Yamato said smiling and start another conversation that may put Mimi at ease.

    Sora softly closes her diary. It's been a hell of a week since her two best guy friend had that fight and she hasn't talk to either Mimi or Yamato. She was so busy preparing the school's newspaper that she hasn't had a slightest idea who she supposed to talk to first.

    She sighed, and there's this problem about putting those fight in their paper. She still recalls what Tess told her about that event.

    " It happen on our school ground, that's why we must put in on the next issue, sides are we the eyes and ears of this school, writing this things is our job "

    She knows that her columnist is right but as much as possible she don't want to have this issue spread. It would endanger not just her reputation but of Mimi's as well. And if this goes to Mimi's parent - all in hell will break lose!!!

    Sora silently stood then about to go to bed when the phone ring. She quickly went to it.

    " Hello, Sora here "

    " Sora, this is Mimi, could we talk? "

    " Mimi? Ah yah sure "

    " Is tomorrow okay? Seven here at my place "

    " Okay I'll be there… Uhmm, Mimi I'm sorry about – "

    " No, don't say it, let's talk about it tomorrow Sora, bye " Mimi said then hung up. 

    " Yamato could we talk privately? " Taichi asked from the open door as he watched Yamato looked at his side.

    Yamato slowly stood from his chair went outside their classroom then stop when they reach the empty corridor. Taichi followed, a long silence filled the air before Yamato finally spoke.

    " I guess your not here to have another fight with me "

    " No " Taichi said not looking at his side but instead of the wide football field of their school.

    " Then you're only here for one reason " Yamato said a grin was on his lips.

    " Yes " Taichi continue and before he could utter another word – to his surprise Yamato laugh out loud. He quickly looked at his side; he could see the amusement in his eyes. 

    " You know what Tai, you haven't change a thing. You're still the most difficult-to-admit-a-mistake guy that I have unfortunate to meet in my entire life " Yamato said then start to laugh again.

    " That's not true! " Taichi defended. 

    " Oh, yah I almost forgot you're also as stubborn as your father is " Yamato continue while trying to suppress a giggled. 

    Taichi softly smiled, he haven't said a thing yet here his answer. He thought that it will be difficult to talk to him but Yamato truly has a kind heart.

    " I'm sorry about that fight Yamato, I didn't mean it " Taichi said seriously.

    " I know that friend. I have come to understand that you wouldn't do such thing to a lady especially if that lady is the one you love "

    " Thanks for believing Matt, I truly appreciate it! "

    " You're welcome men sides what are friends for if I can't understand a simple thing like that. But did you really – I mean… "

    " Don't tell me you've become a gossiper now Mr. Famous Singer? " Taichi asked smiling widely.

    " Aw, come on men, just give me a hitch. So how long did you guys do it? " Yamato asked softly for Taichi's ears alone.

    " A gentleman never tells Mr. Singer so eat your heart out! " Taichi said then slowly walk away.

    " Fine, Mr. Football player but if I do that thing I wont give you even a slightest detail get that! " Yamato yelled to the departing figure.

_    But could he ever do that? He hasn't talk to Sora and he knows that she's till angry with him. She haven't return his call, though he knows that she's busy with the school's paper but a simple call would not be so difficult._

**( A****/N:Is Yamato actually thinking about doing IT to Sora ? Kindda like out of character don't you think? But hey it's been my conclusion that guys do those things to their girlfriend as long as they are ready to face the consequences! ^_^ )**

 Yamato sigh. He just hoped that she's also as forgiving as he about what happen. 

    " Have a seat Miss Sora, Miss Mimi will be down shortly " said Wayne, Tachikawa's head servant.

    Sora waited while looking at the quiet parlor room of Mimi's mansion. After five minutes, Mimi entered the parlor's door.

    " Sora " Mimi said softly while walking then sit next to her.

    " Hi, its been a while Mimi. How are… you? " 

    " Ahm… I'm fine I guess " She said then after that came a long silence.

    Sora was about to break that silence when Wayne came in and put down what his carrying.

    " Here's what you ordered Miss Mimi " 

    " Thanks Wayne "

    " Do you need anything else? "

    " No, this will be fine for now Wayne, thanks "

    The head servant just nod then went out.

    " Have a drink first Sora, before we could start this conversation of ours '

    Sora nodded then lift her glass of orange juice then sip a few before putting it down.

    " Okay since you're here I'll go straight to the point " Mimi started " I wanted to talk to you because I don't want to go without telling you how am I sorry about what had just happen these last few days. It's my fault, I know that and I'm hoping that you will forgive me. I'm so very sorry Sora to include you in this mess but you're all that I can trust "

    " You're going, where? What are you saying Mimi? " Sora asked shocked.

    " I'm planning to go to America this Saturday and finished my studies there "

    " But why? I mean, you can't just go and leave. We have a month to finish the school year! "

    " I know that but I can't face our schoolmate if I ever return to school… I'll be humiliated and – " 

    " That's not going to happen. Come on Mimi, if you're scared facing them because of what you did with Taichi then our entire school mate should be a shame of themselves too. You and I know that they all do IT, making love is an open book to everyone "

    " I know but – "

    " Look here, I understand you're situation Mimi and I don't feel a little bit sorry because I've been included in this problem of yours but try to think things over first. Rumors my spread and be sometime stay for a while but it will be still a rumor. The only thing that matter is that we know the truth, besides I don't want you to go " Sora said sadly.

    Mimi smiled, she doesn't want too but she must… among other things she should take a break and talk to her parents.

    " Promise me to think about this okay? Sides you must first let Tai explained him self… I know him he wouldn't do such thing to you, this is just a simple mistake of misunderstanding "

    Mimi nodded but in her mind she already has a decision.

A/N: Hi yah all guy just wanted to clear things up, I know I've told you that this will be the final chap of this story but well I change my mind… it will have another one and an epilogue my cousin wanted after that well thanks for the reviews hope you like the way this story goes.       

     


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_" All passengers of flight 214 bound to America, please proceed to gate three…again all passengers of flight 214 bound to America please proceed to gate three… "_

Mimi's mind alerted, her gazed turn towards gate three where all passengers seated near her go.

This is it! The last chance to change her mind. If she'll go – she will never see him again. Won't hear his voice, won't see his sparkling eyes and feel his teasing lips. The devilish smile which has the power to turn her up side down.

But would she dare to see him? Talk to him? Hear his side of the story?

Mimi suppresses her sob. Tried to hold back tears.

So this is what it feels like when you loved someone so much it hurts like hell when he breaks you, torn you apart.

"_ Last__ call to all passengers bound to __America__…please proceed to gate three where flight 214 is standing by…last call---"_

Mimi stops thinking further. She already decided and she's not the person who change her mind for the  last minute.

She abruptly stood. Went towards the gate which could close her  life and happiness in Tokyo.

" Dammit! Answer your phone! "  Yamato said irritated as the cellphone his been calling just kept on ringing.

He was so focus on that call, he forgotten that he's on the highway and that the light are already green and loud sounds of car horn are noisily ringing in the air. 

" Hey! If you don't want to move, at least let us have ours! You're blocking the way!!! " someone yelled.

He quickly maneouvers his car then drives on as fast as traffic rules are concerned just to arrived somewhere. He tried overtaking other cars but it seems that the more he tried to go on hurry the less he takes. Fate is testing his patience! 

" Dammit to hell!!! " he said loudly.

" Hey if your angry on something, don't yell at me! " said a voice from his cell phone's earpiece.

"Finally! Where were you anyway? I've been calling to you for ages!! "  

" Well, your Excellency I happen to be in the shower room when you called. I couldn't possibly hear my phone since it's in my jacket and happens to be in my closet! "

" Why did you call, anyway? And why are you so angry about? If you gonna tell me to accompany you somewhere to ease your boiling blood, well forget it! I have something to do which is more important. I have delayed this to long to let her cool down. And I'll do anything to win Mi- "

" Mimi is leaving! " he encountered.

" What?! " Taichi's whole body freeze, his whole body froze.

" Why didn't you said anything? Why didn't you inform me earlier? I might have done something sooner!! " Taichi said hysterically while his head keeps looking ahead.

" I just did! " Yamato defend " Besides I thought that she'll change her mind for the last minute "

" Dammit! Don't you know her at all, Yamato? Mimi is not the kind of girl who changes her mind when she already make a decision!!!! She's not –  Hey!! Move it, asshole!!!!! " Taichi yelled to the car infront of them.

" Shit!! Is this car wont get any faster! Damn traffic! Of all the days, why is it that it had to be traffic on this day!!! " he continue babbling as if he didn't care if his vocabulary are not in order.

Yamato sigh. His friend is in total panic! And by the look on his face, he wanted to tear down all the cars so that they could just arrived at the airport fast!

He couldn't blame him though, if these things happen to him and Sora, he'll go crazy!

When they finally went out of the traffic, Yamato tighten his seatbelt as Taichi moves his car, flying.

" Will you slow down? I just had this car – repaired. And if you continue on doing these things, we might end up in an accident or – " he stop suddenly while Taichi make a U turn at the airports entrance then without thinking more went out of the car , leaving Yamato looking at his departing figure.

" Miss I would like to know if one of your airplanes bound to America is just – "

" I'm sorry sir but it's at the runway just now. " said the stewardess then turn her gazed towards the glass window of the waiting area on the airport, overlooking the runway. 

Taichi's whole world evaporated, could feel his whole being collapsing. He slowly walks or tried to – his feet's are too heavy to move.

Yamato, who had parked his car properly, after receiving a ticket to a policeman who happen to notice their U turn, which is prohibited, joined Taichi. He notices the far away look in his friend's eyes. The pain he tried to hide yet he could still feel. They are both looking at the plane which is right now on the open air flying away from them.

He slowly put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Squeeze it gently, giving all the support Taichi needed on that simple gesture.

Taichi felt his concern and care but it can't suppress the hurt he is feeling right now, which is too much and too painful.

He suddenly took out his wallet. Count what left in his bills then said.

" Do you have a hundred dollars, Yamato? "

" Yeah, but why—" then a realization came to him. 

" Give it to me. I'll pay you later '

Without thinking further Yamato took out some bills and about to give it to him when he stop.

" What? Will you hurry up? I have to follow her before – " 

Yamato interrupt him with both his hands, turning him around.

" Hello, Mrs. Takenouchi, this is Yamato. Is Sora there? " he asked softly

" Yamato, its good to hear from you, but no, Sora's at school she said that she'll finish something important which cant be delayed "

" Oh I see, Maybe I should go there " 

" Yes, maybe you should "

" Okay, Thanks Ma'm, I'll go straight to school now "

" Your welcome " she said before hanging up the phone.

Taichi's heart pumps widely. He was frozen with happiness written all over his face. He couldn't believe that SHE is not on that plane. And that she change her mind! For him, the famous Miss I-don't-change-my-mind-that-easily is actually doing it right now! Because despite his mistake, his wrong doing – she still, which he hope, in love with him. That realization makes his whole body come alive and instantly it responded. He went to her almost running then hugs her fiercely. A hold that wont and would never ever let go – again.   

Mimi let go of the bag she's been carrying. Hugs him the same degree he was doing. Leaning on him as tears of joy flows to her cheeks, she misses these things. His strong body holding her, his nearness, his scent, all about him, which makes her whole being filled with overwhelming happiness.

Yamato sigh as he remembers the reconciliation of his two best friends. He feels suddenly lonely and alone. His heart crave for something too or to be more precise – someone.

He really misses her. Two weeks of separation of not hearing her voice or be able just to talk to her felt like eternity. He feels empty inside. Is as if there's lacking in his life. 

This is the first time he admitted to himself that he and do need someone in his life. When he was young he thought that girls are there when he wants to have a girlfriend. He could just easily pick from one of his fans and walla!! – but every time he tried to get close to someone it felt like nothing! Nada – zero! No deep emotion involved, no commitment.

But with HER – he feels everything!! She completed his life like no other, like a whole man, a complete person.  That is why two weeks of not seeing each other is such an awful experience that ever time he looked at the world he could only just view it like black and white. No colours, no lights.

He let out a deep sigh, before maneuvering the vehicle he was driving toward the school's parking space.

He was about to go towards the editor's door when he saw her going out of it while holding a certain white envelop heading right.

He quickly hides. Make an en route to where he thought she might be heading. 

Sora sigh deeply before inserting the envelop she was holding into the only open space of a locker's door .

" Is that goodbye? " a deep voice said from behind.

She quickly turn and her eyes widen in suprice.

" What are you doing – "

" I asked first " he encounter a grin spreading his lips while moving closer towards her.

Sora back away, he steps closer. She back away again until she could not possibly move coz of the cold iron steel for not making her any attempt to move more.

Yamato smiled widely. Lean on her while his both hands are in between her rigid body. Imprisoning her.

" Well? " he said softly moving his head a little more closely that only an inch separates their lips.

" Well, since you already figure it out that I am your mysterious love letter sender – I don't think I have to answer you anymore " she said proudly and about to went under him when he stop her and push her softly at the locker's door.

" You know what? I love it when you admit something yet still proud of committing it  "

" I am Sora Takenouchi remember? The girl who can easily admit something which is obvious enough  to a  stupid-stubborn-guy after being caught-in-the-act  doing thing. And since you're here – " she continue then held the envelop to him.

" Why don't you read it. A personal delivery from one of your stupi-shy-admirers "

Yamato took the envelop the inserted it into his back pocket then look at her again.

" A stupid-stubborn-guy and a stupid-shy-girl. We do really fit, don't you agree? " he tease.

Sora pouted her lips. And before she could able to say more Yamato capture it with his lips.

Epilogue

The sun is setting beautifully at the horizon. Making the entire resort a haven to all. With its high building hotel and fifty traditional cottages all around the island, you'll definitely  say – you have come to a paradise!!

But for the two couple, they have reach heaven itself!!

Taichi and Mimi enjoyed walking down the beach a foot, holding each others hands as they relish the new found trust and togetherness. While on the other hand, Yamato and Sora savour the peacefulness of the ocean while rap in each other's arms on the huge dock of the resort as they watch the sunset making a beautiful serenity around them.

A friend, A partner, A match, A soul mate, they found on each other. All the love, the hurt and the overwhelming feeling they felt FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THEIR LIFE….

THE END OF BOOK ONE…

A/N: A million thanks to all of you who happen to read my first fanfiction story. To all of the reviewers who had given me an inspiration. To my cousin who encourage me to put this story at this site and to Yamato, Taichi, Sora and Mimi for playing a part with me…Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!         

             


End file.
